Mimato thoughts
by LightKey27
Summary: Drabbles de escenas de Mimi y Yamato [Mimato] basadas en diferentes imágenes del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8. 100% Dedicado al Mimato.
1. Una visita, no tan pura

" _ **Mimato**_ _ **thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Una visita, no tan pura.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 212 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

.

.

.

—¡Y usted deje de ser tan amargada! —Perfecto, era su primer día en su nuevo apartamento y ya estaba discutiendo, pero por supuesto, eso no era culpa suya, después de todo quién no se enojaría cuando una señora de avanzada edad la trata como una mujerzuela.

Envidia ha de tener.

Después de todo es joven, no hace mucho se graduó de la universidad y tuvo la fortuna de encontrar empleo de inmediato lo que significó ingresos para ella y por consiguiente la compra de su tan anhelado espacio personal, dejar de vivir con sus padres fue una dura elección siempre han sido una familia muy unida, sin embargo los hijos crecen y aquello significa que deben explorar el mundo.

Sus padres lo asimilaron mejor de lo que pensaba, claro que prometió visitarlos a menudo, tampoco es que se iba a olvidar de ellos.

Y ahí estaba ella, en aquel amplio lugar del cual debía llenar de vida en cuando pudiera.

—Manos a la obra—se dijo mientras veía las enormes cajas frente a ella y comenzaba a desempacar.

.

.

.

—¡Ufff! —gritó con sus últimas fuerzas —Ese fue el último—dijo secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo rosa y admiraba su trabajo culminado, los muebles, los cuadros, sus materiales de trabajo, todo estaba tan ordenado, a su estilo desde luego, nunca ha sido de esas que deben tener todo inmaculado y especificado, con tal de saber en dónde están las cosas, no le molestaba que no estuvieran sobre una mesa o guardadas en una caja especial.

—Quien lo diría Mimi, ahora en verdad eres una mujer independiente—se felicitó dando un recorrido visual con las manos sobre su cintura y una idea cruzaba por su mente —Esto merece una celebración.

.

.

.

— _I'm grown woman, cause I do everything I want_ —aquella era la melodía que emanaba del hogar de la Tachikawa, no importaba el volumen porque las paredes estaban insonorizadas ya que el edificio fue originalmente construido para profesionales de la música y aquel era un requisito indispensable para su elaboración.

No se preocupó por cerrar las ventanas, pues estaba en el piso nueve y difícilmente creía que a las aves que circundaban le llamaría la atención una chica joven que canta semi-desnuda en su casa, porque sí, lo único que llevaba en sus piernas era su ropa interior blanca, en la parte superior estaba un poco más cubierta ya que tenía una playera, aunque por supuesto aquello no significaba que llevara sostén.

—¡Esto es lo máximo! —celebró con cuidado de no derramar su té frío que llevaba en una de sus manos, por lo que limitó a levantar el puño y entonces fue allí que lo vio.

Un chico rubio de ojos azules la miraba hipnotizado por la ventana.

El grito femenino fue inevitable, haciendo que el visitante casi cayera desde el aparato que lo sostenía a tan elevada altura, sin embargo no podía hacer nada.

Su trabajo de medio tiempo era limpiar las ventanas, no era su culpa que aquella chica fuera tan atrevida para vestir de ese modo, aunque no la responsabilizaba por nada, debía admitir que la estaba viendo con otros ojos, menos mal que ella se percató de su presencia y lo hizo reaccionar, porque no es para nada su estilo excitarse con ese tipo de escenas.

—¡Vuelve acá maldito pervertido! —gritó la chica que se había asomado por la ventana hecha una furia, por lo que el rubio tuvo que tirar con fuerza y desesperación de las cuerdas del aparato para que lo dejaran fuera del alcance de aquella castaña que parecía tener el infierno en sus ojos.

No era una buena forma de conocer a los residentes, especialmente cuando viven en el mismo edificio.


	2. ¡No soy un pervertido, lo juro!

" _ **Mimato thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **02\. ¡No soy un pervertido, lo juro!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 261 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Maldecía una y mil veces el haber aceptado el trabajo de medio tiempo que su padre le había propuesto, Yamato Ishida se consideraba un hombre responsable y organizado, pero no significa que por eso sea un adicto al trabajo.

Está bien, en los dos meses que tenía de vacaciones proporcionadas por su padre, el director de la empresa donde laboraba, no había tardado ni dos días en buscar aunque fuera un trabajo de tiempo parcial que lo mantuviera ocupado, su padre se aprovechó de eso y le comentó la falta de personal de limpieza que tenían en uno de sus edificios.

Trabajo de limpieza.

No se dijo más y ahí estaba él, puliendo lo que sería el piso veinte de aquella estructura, lo único que pedía es no tener una escena como la de hace rato, aquella chica de verdad que era rara, pero eso no es lo que le molestaba, era el hecho de que él se le había quedado viendo como idiota todo ese tiempo.

¡Qué vergüenza!

Tan juicioso que había sido toda su vida con las mujeres y ahora le pasaba esto.

No era su día, no, más bien no eran sus vacaciones.

Relajarse por dos meses, si claro.

.

.

.

—¡Hijo, qué bueno que te veo! —escuchó como su padre entraba a su apartamento, por lo que tampoco era opcional su comentario.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mientras escribía en un cuaderno los productos que había utilizado ese día y realizaba un cuadro comparativo entre los mismos.

—Ha llegado un enorme paquete para una de las inquilinas y el ascensor aún sigue en mantenimiento, de verdad lo haría yo, pero ah—Hiroaki fingió un dolor de espaldas que su hijo detectó inmediatamente, el Ishida menor cerró su cuaderno y se dirigió a la puerta.

—No hagas esas estupideces, un día de estos tendrás un dolor de verdad y no te voy a creer, dime el piso, yo me encargo—exigió con expresión neutral mientras observaba como su padre se recostaba en el sofá y encendía el televisor.

—Piso nueve, hijo, buena suerte.

—Lo que digas—Yamato salió del lugar y se dirigió a la recepción donde efectivamente, había una enorme caja casi bloqueando la puerta, lejos de molestarse hizo el intento de levantarla y para su sorpresa la misma no pesaba tanto.

—¿Pero por qué es tan grande? —se preguntó mientras emprendía camino hacia las escaleras e intentaba recordar el piso al que debía dirigirse.

Mierda.

Era el piso nueve.

—Bueno, a lo mejor y ni siquiera me reconoce—se dijo y tenía razones para creer en su teoría, después de todo él llevaba un uniforme cuando el incidente ocurrió, además de una gorra que cubría gran parte del rostro, a diferencia de su vestimenta actual que consistía en unos pantalones negros y una playera blanca, no, no había razones para asustarse.

.

.

.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —el hecho de que las paredes fueran a prueba de ruido no significaba que el acto de tocar a la puerta fuese ignorado, por lo que se tomó el atrevimiento de abrir por su cuenta y verificar que todo estuviera en orden, gran fue su sorpresa al ver cómo estaban las cosas en ese lugar, al menos podía ver el suelo.

—Pero qué…—además del desorden, había una música que definitivamente excedía los decibeles saludables, de manera que concluyó que era ese el motivo por el cuál no recibía respuesta.

Caminó y vio una de las habitaciones con la puerta abierta, definitivamente la chica de cabello castaño estaría allí, así que sin pensarlo dos veces caminó los pasos que le faltaban para llegar y casi al instante se quiso morir.

La chica estaba en ropa interior y para su mala, o buena, suerte de encontraba desprendiéndose de su negro sostén, intentó alejarse inmediatamente, pero la chica había terminado su labor y giró en dirección a él.

Definitivamente no era su día.


	3. ¿Por qué a mí?—Primera parte

" _ **Mimato thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **03\. ¿Por qué a mí?**_ **—** _ **Primera parte**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 198 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

 _ **N/A: Esta parte no tiene tanto humor como los anteriores, pero espero que aun así sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Era denigrante, de lo peor.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzada como en ese día y todo por culpa que ese pervertido.

—Al menos le di su merecido —se dijo, mientras hundía su rostro hasta la mitad en la tina donde ahora se encontraba tomando un baño, y levantaba su puño, que aunque le doliera y estaba rojo, había castigado al rubio intruso.

Y es que al verlo con esa cara de espanto y ruborizado frente a ella, además de cubrirse le brindó un buen golpe en la nariz para después comenzar a lanzar todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, menos mal su amigo Tai le había enseñado cómo defenderse a pesar de tener manos frágiles.

Pues sí que le había servido.

—Ese idiota, estúpido, pervertido… ¿Cómo se atreve? —sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, le había mostrado sus pechos a un completo desconocido que, por si fuera poco, ya la había visto en ropa interior el mismo día.

Quizás mudarse a ese lugar no fue una buena idea. Miraba a sus tres acompañantes en la solitaria tina, unos amarillos patitos de hule, era una fortuna que ellos les brindaran una sonrisa, era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, luego de una intensa charla con su mejor amigo y de varias promesas de éste en contra del degenerado de hermosos ojos azules.

Un momento.

— ¡No es hora de pensar en sus hermosos ojos azules! ¡Ah! —golpeó el agua con sus puños, necesitaba relajarse antes de dormir, quizás ver el contenido de la caja que aquel depravado había dejado en su puerta la distraería un poco, suspiró mientras recostaba su cabeza contra el borde de la tina y se fijó en que la luz de la ventana del baño viajaba directamente al frente de ella, lo que además la hizo percatarse de que ya estaba atardeciendo y que su día de inauguración no había salido como lo tenía planeado, al ver el hermoso atardecer que estaba pintado en el cielo una idea vino a su mente.

Quizás ya había encontrado su forma de distraerse.

Salió de la tina y terminó de asearse, cepilló sus dientes y se vistió para luego dirigirse al mini súper a realizar las compras para la semana, después de todo en dos días regresaría al trabajo y no tendría tiempo para desperdiciar.


	4. ¿Por qué a mí?—Segunda parte

" _ **Mimato thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **04\. ¿Por qué a mí?**_ **—** _ **Segunda parte**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 267 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

 _ **N/A: Esta parte no tiene tanto humor como los anteriores, pero espero que aun así sea de su agrado.**_

— ¡Maldición, no se quita! —un joven rubio se encontraba gritándole enfurecido al espejo de su cuarto de baño y no era para menos pues su nariz ahora se encontraba con tonalidades entre rojo y morado, todo gracias al golpe que recibió de la chica del piso nueve.

— ¡Yama me voy, por favor deja de espiar a las inquilinas! —le gritó su padre desde la puerta del lugar a manera de despedida.

— ¡Que no me digas Yama! —gritó encolerizado a lo que su padre soltó una carcajada y finalmente le dio las buenas noches.

— ¿Cómo le explico a todos que fue un accidente? —se preguntaba mientras se cambiaba el vendaje de la herida, debía reconocer que aunque se veía frágil y delicada pegaba como una profesional.

Y su nariz era prueba de ello.

Habían pasado alrededor de cinco horas desde el pequeño infortunio que tuvo que vivir, no sabía qué karma estaba pagando para que esas cosas le estuvieran sucediendo, parecía que la desgracia lo perseguía.

Terminó de cepillarse y aún en toalla salió del baño en busca de qué ponerse, abrió su clóset en donde se podía apreciar varias vestimentas formales planchadas y colgadas por orden de degradado de color, iba desde el gris más claro hasta el negro más oscuro, de igual forma sus corbatas, un poco más coloridas, se encontraban enrolladas en una sección especial, sus pijamas, ropa interior, zapatos, calcetines, todo perfectamente doblado y ordenado, después de todo él era un hombre que amaba el orden.

Mientras revisaba sus prendas de vestir en busca de una para esa noche, detuvo su mirada en una bufanda de lana, hecha a mano, su madre se la había regalado el año pasado en navidad, a pesar de que su relación no tenía la mejor historia, debía decir que había mejorado mucho en comparación a cuando era niño, apreciaba el esfuerzo que ella hacía por acercarse a él, pero le era inevitable no ser frío cuando intentaba pasarse de amorosa. Sin embargo más que el origen de aquella manualidad, se vio inmerso en el color que ésta tenía, no podía decir que se trataba de un simple marrón, intentaba recordar dónde había visto era tonalidad antes.

Y entonces, un par de ojos color miel vinieron a su mente.

¡Eso era! ¡Ella!

¿Pero por qué estaba él pensando en aquella chica? Ya tenía suficiente con ese golpe, sólo esperaba que no tuviera a la policía en la puerta de su casa por acoso sexual.

Inevitablemente al pensar en ella su cabeza evocó la imagen de sus perfectos pechos que tuvo la oportunidad de visualizar esa tarde.

— ¿Perfectos? —en qué rayos estaba pensando, desde cuando la anatomía de una desconocida era perfecta, intentaba dejar de pensar en ella, pero luego la imagen de la chica con su larga melena y sus bragas al son de la música de Beyonce lo invadieron, sus piernas, sus ojos, absolutamente todo era perfecto para él.

Y ese hecho lo sacaba de quicio.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento y casi estuvo agradecido de tener una distracción, aunque cuando subió a la cama para contestar se percató de un problema.

— ¡Pero qué carajos! ¡No puedo estar así por ella! —una cosa era lo que su boca decía, pero su cuerpo no mentía y de verdad Yamato Ishida tenía un serio dilema, el teléfono siguió sonando, pensó en ignorarlo y regresar al baño a deshacerse de su problema, pero quizás era algo importante, así que decidió contestar.

— ¡Bastardo, cómo te atreves a ignorarme! —dijo la voz del otro lado.

—Taichi, por favor, no es el momento.

— ¡Te lo vas a jalar después, tienes que ayudarme!

—¡Tsk! ¿Qué sucede?


	5. Are you fucking kidding me?

" _ **Mimato thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **05\. Are you f****** kidding me?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 118 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

 _ **N/A: Disculpen el título del capítulo, pero ya saben, Mimi estuvo en Estados Unidos y cuando se enoja, se le sale lo inglés (?).**_

.

.

.

Qué ridículo.

De esa forma Mimi Tachikawa describía los planes que su amigo de la infancia Tai le había propuesto realizar y es que la noche anterior él moreno había decidido llamar a la castaña para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Gran error.

Nada estaba bien y Mimi se encargó de contarle, con lujos de detalles, el porqué de su situación llegando a tardar incluso hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero aun así, más tardó ella hablando que el Yagami llegando a su apartamento en busca de mejorar su humor.

—Vamos Mimi, anímate, te voy a llevar a un lugar que sé que te va a encantar—le decía el moreno mientras conducía y observaba por el espejo retrovisor a su amiga que estaba tirada en los asientos de atrás, haciendo drama del porqué no podrá casarse y que su dignidad ha sido arrebatada.

—No lo entiendes Tai—le regañó ella intentando parecer severamente herida por la incomprensión de su amigo — ¿Qué harías tú si una chica te ve en bóxer y después te ve… ¡Te ve desnudo!? —vociferó abochornada por el simple hecho de recordar tal humillación, sin embargo su amigo no se lo tomó de ese modo.

—Bueno depende, si está buena, ten por seguro que quedamos en las mismas condiciones en menos de un minuto —contestó sonriente ganándose un golpe con el ramo de rosas que la Tachikawa tenía en sus manos — ¡Hey, Kari las hizo con mucho amor, no las trates así! —se quejó, pues había sido testigo del esfuerzo que puso su hermana en comprar ese regalo cuando se enteró de que pronto iría a visitar a Mimi, ahorró casi un mes para ello.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —Se lamentó la oji-miel —Por favor no se lo digas, me siento terrible por ello, Kari es un amor, no tiene la culpa de nada —continuó disculpándose hasta caer en cuenta de que no tenía por qué, según ella —Taichi Yagami, deja de decir tus estúpidas bromas, mira lo que me haces hacer—pasó de disculparse a echarle la culpa a él, típico de ella.

—Está bien, está bien, no le diré, pero ahora necesito un favor, cierra los ojos, ya estamos llegando.

— ¿Cuándo me piensas decir a dónde vamos? —cuestionó ella mientras obedientemente se cubría los ojos con sus manos causándole gracia al Yagami, en verdad es como una niña.

—No te lo puedo decir hasta que lleguemos, confórmate con saber que te gustará.

—De acuerdo, pero me las pagarás donde sea otra de tus bromas y terminemos en el supermercado con dos perritos y un bebé en cochecito—le regañó.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó —Por enésima vez, te digo que eso no nos volverá a ocurrir, ahora has silencio ¿Si? No me gusta cuando empiezas a hablar de esas cosas—murmuró con fingido enojo.

—Ni mi gisti ciandi hiblis di isis cosis—se burló ella, le encantaba molestar a Tai, se conocían desde niños, él era como su hermano mayor, junto con Hikari y ella tenían una gran hermandad.

— ¡Ya llegamos! —comentó el chico estacionando el auto y dando lugar a que la Tachikawa descubriera el lugar a donde habían llegado.

— ¡Taichi! —gritó emocionada al ver a su alrededor, pero el panorama cambió cuando vio algo _indeseable_ en él.

— _**¡TAICHI!**_


	6. Vengo en son de paz

" _ **Mimato thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **06\. Vengo en son de paz**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 86 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¿Es broma, verdad? —lo que acababa de escuchar sólo confirmaba el hecho de que el destino tenía algo en su contra, el simple hecho de imaginar que la chica castaña es la mejor amiga de su mejor amigo es simplemente algo que merece estar clasificado como mala suerte.

—Claro que no—le dijo su amigo —Ella me lo contó todo y cuando me dijo la dirección de su apartamento supe que no había un tarado con tanta mierda encima como la tienes tú y mira, he acertado—se burló el moreno desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Miserable—se quejó el rubio —Y bien ¿Qué intentas hacer diciéndome todo esto? Sabes que no lo hice apropósito, así que escupe de una vez que está pasando por tu sucia cabeza, Yagami.

—Tranquilo Yamato, no tienes por qué alterarte—comentó Tai —Lo que sucede es que estoy en una situación incómoda, de la que obviamente no te has percatado…

—Ajá, al grano, Yagami—exigió rodando los ojos el oji-azul.

— ¡Déjame terminar, bastardo! —se quejó —Lo que intento decir es que tú, eres mi mejor amigo, no tengo de otra, y Mimi es mi mejor amiga, es como una hermana, en algún momento de nuestras vidas ustedes se volverán a ver y créeme cuando te digo que no querrás ver a Mimi Tachikawa enojada en un lugar público, y con lo que le has hecho ufff, será mejor que dejes tu testamento.

A pesar de las palabras del moreno, por la mente de Yamato Ishida sólo rondaba una cosa.

 _Se llama Mimi._

— ¡Hey! ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí, dime, ¿Qué propones?

—Encontrarnos para hacer las paces—declaró sin más el chico —Es lo mejor para todos.

—Es lo mejor para ti.

—Correcto, eso también.

—¿Qué te hace creer que voy a querer hacer las paces con esa chica?

—Vamos Yamato, actúas como si no te conocieras ¿En verdad vas a dormir tranquilo sabiendo lo que hiciste y que ni siquiera has ofrecido una disculpa formal? Agradece la oportunidad que el dios generoso Taichi Yagami te está dando, vamos, acepta.

Por la mente del Ishida giraba un gran problema, por una parte está el hecho de que no puede vivir encerrado en el apartamento por la incomodidad, por no decir miedo, que ofrece la posibilidad de encontrarse con Mimi.

Terrible.

Por otra parte, la idea viene de la cabeza de Taichi Yagami y con eso decía todo. Estaba a punto de declinar cuando observó un cartel que tenía en la parte trasera de su puerta.

" _ **Detente y piensa"**_

Ese era prácticamente su lema de vida, cómo es que no lo estaba aplicando ahora. Suspiró y se dio por vencido, tal como decía su amigo, era mejor arreglar las cosas a las buenas.

—Está bien, dime qué tienes en mente, Yagami.

—Sabía que aceptarías, bien, verás ¿Conoces la pista de hielo que está a unos cuántos kilómetros de ese edificio?

—Tú lo has dicho idiota, está a media hora en auto ¿Qué con eso?

—Bueno mañana llevaré a Mimi allí y tú….


	7. Escúchalo, por favor

" _ **Mimato thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **07\. Escúchalo, por favor**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 244 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Vamos Mimi, no te pongas así—llevaban alrededor de una hora en esa situación, Taichi intentaba convencer a la castaña de darle una oportunidad para disculparse a Yamato Ishida.

Pero las cosas no estaban saliendo bien.

— ¡No quiero hablar con ese sujeto Tai, entiende! —protestaba ella desde su posición en el auto de su amigo reacia a cambiar de opinión.

—Vale, pongamos prioridades, lo primero ¿Puedes colocarte en una posición normal para hacer berrinches? No es típico de una señorita estar tirada sobre los asientos delanteros del auto con las puertas abiertas—le reclamó el moreno, no podía creer que llevaran tanto tiempo sin ningún avance.

— ¿Cómo sigue? —preguntó Yamato quien había regresado de la tienda de refrescos con una entrega espcial.

—Igual, se niega a salir del auto…o a entrar.

—Te dije que no sería buena idea—le recalcó el rubio.

—Pero no puedo tener a mis dos mejores amigos peleados ¡Es ridículo!

—No más que su actitud—añadió él mirando a la oji-miel, de verdad que fue un iluso al creer que las cosas se resolverían tan fácilmente —Ve con ella, me iré primero y si sirve de algo, dile que lo siento.

—Me la llevaré, pero eso último debes decírselo tú.

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué te niegas a siquiera escucharlo? —cuestionó el Yagami a la Tachikawa una vez su amigo se retiró — ¿De verdad crees que insistiría tanto en que hicieran las pases si fuera un pervertido?

La pregunta hizo pensar a Mimi en la pequeña posibilidad de que ella estuviera equivocada, como obviamente no suele suceder, pero Tai tenía razón, no imaginaba un mundo en dónde él quisiera hacerle daño de esa forma.

—Es sólo que…que…—enrojeció al pensar en sus próximas palabras.

— ¡Vamos princesa, dilo! —le animó el Yagami.

— ¡Vio mis bragas de corazoncitos! —era una lástima que hasta ese momento se dieran cuenta de que estaban llamando la atención, Mimi con su posición en el auto y Taichi en el techo del mismo, tras la declaración de Mimi el silencio se hizo presente dejando incluso a Taichi impactado.

—Vaya… ¡Qué incómodo! —Fue lo único que atinó a decir —Creo que ahora comprendo un poco más, pero de igual forma no dejaré de insitir, dejémoslo hasta aquí por hoy ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.


	8. Creo que tengo un plan

" _ **Mimato thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **08\. Creo que tengo un plan**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 35 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

El sonido de su guitarra era lo único que le podía ayudar a aclarar su mente.

Una vez cruzó la puerta del apartamento fue en busca de su instrumento musical para despejar su mente un poco, la mayoría de las personas creen que por parecer un tipo que no sale de su oficina no tiene pasatiempos o aficiones, pues se equivocan, la música siempre ha sido, es y será, la mejor forma que tendrá para pasar un mal rato, más que el alcohol, más que los vicios, son las notas melodiosas a un buen ritmo su perdición, escribió una blanca en el pentagrama que tenía sobre la cama y comenzó nuevamente a tocar con el fin de distraerse un poco.

Sin embargo, parecía no estar surgiendo efecto en esa ocasión y es que no podía dejar de pensar en cuánto daño le pudo haber producido a aquella chica por sus imprudentes acciones, quizás hasta terapia psicológica iba a necesitar, no lo sabía.

Y corría el riesgo de no saberlo jamás.

Después de la actitud que ella mostró esa tarde, no le sorprende nada, pero era un mal entendido que debía arreglar.

— ¿Cómo le demuestro que no soy alguien de temer? —de repente, una loca, pero seguramente buena idea, cruzó por su mente, le había hecho caso a Taichi Yagami en ese día, qué más podía perder.


	9. El primer paso

" _ **Mimato thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **09\. El primer paso**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 39 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¿Y esto? —finalmente el ascensor había sido reparado, por lo que Tai y Mimi hicieron uso de este para llegar al piso nueve, sin embargo se llevaron una gran sorpresa al abrir las puertas.

Varios, muchos, ramos de rosas y tulipanes adornaban la puerta de su apartamento, estaban en el suelo, perfectamente ordenados dándole la bienvenida a la Tachikawa.

— ¿Fuiste tú Tai? —la sonrisa pura que tenía Mimi en ese momento mostraba su felicidad ante el presente con el que se había encontrado, Tai, por otra parte, no podía creer lo que veía.

—Ese exagerado—murmuró mientras revisaba su teléfono móvil —Así que por eso querías saber, pequeño bastardo—había encontrado el mensaje del rubio en el cual preguntaba por las flores favoritas de la joven castaña, viendo como Mimi se encontraba maravillada con el obsequio, decidió hacer la aclaración.

—Te dije que no es una mala persona—tras haber pronunciado esas palabras la Tachikawa giró a verlo, aún con un ramo de rojos tulipanes en sus manos.

— ¿Él lo hizo? —el Yagami sólo se limitó a asentir, quería que su hermana adoptiva se diera cuenta por su misma del prejuicio que había hecho a su amigo.

—Taichi…me siento una persona terrible—comentó de improvisto, ahí estaba, la Mimi a la que él conocía.

—No te preocupes, organizaré otra reunión para que puedan hacer las paces, sólo no te pongas loquita como hoy por favor.

—¡No estoy loquita!

—Claaaro.

—Tienes que ayudarme a entrar estas flores Tai, debo colocarlas en agua.

—¿A todas?

—¡Por supuesto que a todas! Ese chico se tomó el tiempo de ordenarlas frente a mi puerta, lo más que puedo hacer es cuidar de ellas.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero luego no me vas a poner a limpiar los pétalos muertos.

—¡Sólo ayúdame ¿Quieres?!


	10. El camino a la amistad

" _ **Mimato thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **10\. El camino a la amistad**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 197 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Ah ¡Qué suerte, tienen de mis favoritos! —Mimi se encontraba en un mini súper, abierto las veinticuatro horas, a más de cuarenta y cinco minutos del edificio donde vivía, todo por conseguir el sabor peculiar de camarones y espinaca en el paquete de fideos instantáneos que deseaba comprar.

—Son 6.95—le informó la cajera del lugar con una tímida sonrisa a la cual Mimi correspondió alegremente, había tardado varias horas en encontrar un local donde vendieran su sabor de fideos favoritos, ni siquiera se había percatado de que había caminado más de dos kilómetros, pagó lo que debía y cuando giró para dirigirse a la puerta de salida se dio cuenta del cambio del cielo.

Estaba lloviendo.

Y lo que parecía ser una ligera llovizna terminó convirtiéndose en una interminable lluvia.

— ¿No eres de por aquí, cierto? —Le preguntó la chica de la caja a lo que Mimi simplemente negó con la cabeza—Puedes esperar el autobús, aunque deberás caminar para llegar a la parada, está algo lejos, lamento no tener un paraguas para prestarte, justo ayer le di el último a una anciana que lo necesitaba.

—No te preocupes por eso—ofreció la oji-miel mientras veía pasar a las personas con sus respectivas sombrillas —Es culpa mía por no fijarme en lo que hago — _como últimamente suele suceder_ —Iré corriendo hasta la parada de autobuses ¿Hacia dónde dijiste que está? —la chica le señaló a su derecha —Entonces me voy, gracias.

—Qué chica tan rara.

.

.

.

Faltaba poco para que llegara a la estación de autobuses, pero ya se encontraba totalmente empapada, la lluvia no perdonaba, sin embargo no se rindió y corrió los pocos metros que le faltaban para llegar encontrándose con una de las últimas personas a las que en esas circunstancias podía imaginar que estuviese cerca.

—Hola—ofreció Yamato con una sonrisa tímida, como si pidiera permiso para poder hablarle.

—Hola—continuó ella esbozando una sonrisa— ¡Qué lluvia, eh!


	11. Estamos disculpados

" _ **Mimato thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **11\. Estamos disculpados**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 48 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

.

.

.

La castaña extendió la mano y con ella creó una especie de recipiente para las gotas que comenzaban a acumularse, por alguna razón se sentía avergonzada por estar frente al rubio y no precisamente por los incidentes ocurridos en el pasado, más bien era por el hecho de que ella lo había juzgado mal y no le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse, no tenía palabras para disculparse por su infantil comportamiento, ella era una mujer adulta y entendía perfectamente que las situaciones pudieron suceder con cualquiera persona en lugar del rubio, no quería ni pensar en el hecho de que alguien con malas intenciones hubiera protagonizado los incidentes con el chico, decidió guardar silencio, reconocer que estaba equivocada no era su fuerte.

Yamato por su parte sólo la miraba, entendía que ella estaba en todo el derecho de enojarse y no dirigirle la palabra, así que interpretaba ese silencio como el trato que tendrán a partir de ahora, sin embargo quería aprovechar la oportunidad para disculparse y ser escuchado.

—Sé que no es la mejor ocasión —comenzó a hablar, no era de los que no pensaban antes de hablar, siempre planificaba qué decir a sus familiares y compañeros de trabajo, que la improvisación fuera el último recurso, pero justo en ese instante estaba en blanco, nunca había pasado por una situación similar, por lo que no tenía idea alguna de qué decir, sin embargo no dejaría que los nervios le quitaran la oportunidad —Pero me gustaría disculparme por lo ocurrido, yo…

—Lo siento—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mirándose a los ojos para luego sonreír.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes? Soy yo quien debe ofrecer la disculpa —comentó el rubio mirando el rostro de la Tachikawa en espera de una respuesta, que no tardó en llegar.

—Por mi actitud—dijo ella —No actué de la mejor forma para hacerle frente a la situación, nada justifica eso—ofreció tímidamente.

—Bueno yo…me disculpo por lo ocurrido, ser señalado como acosador sexual no está en mis planes, lo de la ventana fue…un error, me encontraba trabajando y pues te vi—el rostro del Ishida comenzó a tornarse rojo e igualmente el de Mimi, recordar ese evento los perseguiría por un buen tiempo —Y con respecto a entrar a tu apartamento, sé que estuvo mal entrar sin ser invitado, pero el hecho de que no respondías y que las paredes fueran a prueba de ruido me hizo pensar que quizás había ocurrido algo y no podía enterarme desde afuera yo…

—Está bien—lo interrumpió la castaña —Tengo la costumbre de hacer eso, no me gustaría tener un accidente en casa y ser ayudada una semana después, acepto tus disculpas si tú aceptas las mías—definitivamente ese rasgo de humildad no se lo esperaba, pero no le daría muchas vueltas.

—Entonces, estamos disculpados. Ahora ¿Qué dices sobre limpiar esos zapatos? —Mimi no entendía qué quería decir, hasta que miró hacia abajo, directo a sus pies, si es que aún estaban allí. El camino que había tomado para llegar a la parada fue el mismo que utilizó para ir, con la diferencia de que con el fin de esquivar a las personas se fue por el lado verde de la acera, el cual de verde no tenía mucho.

— ¡No puede ser! —dijo entre avergonzada y sorprendida.

—Tranquila, tiene arreglo, vamos, quítatelos y sube—Yamato le ofreció su mano para que una vez despojada de su calzado subiera a los asientos de la parada y él le ayudaba a limpiarse la gran cantidad de tierra acumulada en los pies. Se sentía avergonzada, de eso no había duda, pero también tenía esa sensación de miedo al pensar en un escenario distinto en el que no existiera el perdón.

No era un mundo bonito y lo más importante es que tú mismo te niegas la oportunidad de conocer a personas maravillosas.

 _ **-Como él-**_


	12. Después de la lluvia

" _ **Mimato thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **12\. Después de la lluvia**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 2 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

.

.

.

Dar un paseo luego de que la lluvia se ha ido, ha sido una costumbre que tenía desde niña, solía ir con sus botas rosas de estampado de flores, corriendo por el parque cercano a su casa, su parte favorita era ir en busca del arcoíris prometido al final de una tormenta.

Aquel hábito no había dejado de ser ejercido y es justo lo que se encontraba haciendo ahora, la lluvia duró toda la noche, no con intención de convertirse en una tormenta, pero no cedía el paso al sol, hasta la mañana del día siguiente, día, que agradeció tener libre para caminar.

Hoy, sin embargo, tenía algo adicional en qué pensar, aquel chico rubio que sin tenerlo planeado terminó entrando a su vida, estaba feliz de que finalmente pudieran hacer las paces, aunque estaba intentando no decírselo aún a Tai porque seguramente elevaría su arrogancia al máximo y le echaría en cara la típica frase de:

" _Te lo dije"_

Y no hay nada peor que ver y escuchar al Yagami jactarse, en las pocas veces que ha sucedido, de tener la razón. Aunque nunca admitiría que ella podría ser peor.

— ¡Qué lindo! —en su paseo en busca del fenómeno natural, un puente ha de cruzar y se encuentra maravillada al encontrar a un vendedor de chucherías con la mercancía extendida en una manta, se inclina ante la misma con la intención de tomar el gancho de cabello que ha llamado su atención.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta? —el señor de avanzada edad la mira detenidamente un tanto impresionado por la gran alegría que la chica desborda, sonríe y le hace una propuesta.

—Costará cinco dólares, si eliges tres cosas más para llevar, debo agradecer a sea lo que sea que te tiene tan feliz por hacerte pasar por este puente—la chica se ruborizó al evocar la imagen de un rubio inmediatamente, pero quería corregir del posible mal entendido que el anciano pudiera tener.

—Se equivoca, no estoy así por un chico—dijo enseguida.

— ¿Y acaso yo he dicho lo contrario? — _touché._

—Escucha jovencita, no por nada dicen que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, gracias a ti he podido recordar a alguien muy especial en mi vida, toma mi oferta y sé feliz, el mundo necesita más personas en ese estado—Un poco dudosa la castaña toma tres objetos que encontró llamativos, una cinta, un pincel rosa y un pequeño reloj, pagó por lo dado y amablemente se despidió del señor, que, por extraño que pareciera, esbozó una gran sonrisa y le señaló hacia atrás de ella, haciéndola girar y como si su mente hubiera leído, encontró gracias a él lo que estaba buscando.

El arcoíris después de la lluvia.


	13. Distracciones y buenos puntos

" _ **Mimato thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **13\. Distracciones y buenos puntos**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 184 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

De regreso a casa circuló por uno de los tantos atajos que Taichi le había comentado una vez se enteró de la ubicación de su nuevo hogar.

Hogar.

Pensar en ello la hace sentirse extraña, su hogar hasta hace unos meses había sido al lado de sus afectuosos padres, era un gran cambio el que se había dado, pensar en la próxima navidad, sus próximos cumpleaños, la dirección que daría al ordenar una pizza, ya nada sería igual, por supuesto seguiría compartiendo momentos junto a sus seres queridos, pero estaba más que claro que ella había hecho un gran avance.

Iba un poco perdida en sus pensamientos, lo suficiente como para no ser atropellada por un auto, pero no como para percatarse de que había un perro del que debía tener cuidado.

El susto que recibió fue enorme y luego de correr por su vida se detuvo en algún lugar cerca de casa, aunque no lo reconocía, buscó con su mirada algún indicio que le dijera dónde se encontraba, en cambio vio algo que llamó poderosamente su atención. Se trataba de un letrero que tenía escrito en él "Este es un buen punto para besarse"

Y sin ningún esfuerzo, su mente una vez más, evocó aquellos ojos azules.


	14. Compañero de cuarto

" _ **Mimato thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **14\. Compañero de cuarto**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 205 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

.

.

.

Parecía difícil de creer, pero desde que había llegado a ese nuevo edificio no había tenido ni un solo día que se pudiera catalogar como "Normal".

Y hoy no era la excepción, luego de regresar y tras darse cuenta de la ubicación del "Buen punto para besar" Mimi emprendió camino a su apartamento, sin embargo antes de adentrarse al edificio escuchó como unos botes de basura caían estruendosamente dándole de paso un buen susto, meditó acerca de ir o no a investigar lo que había ocurrido, claro que tuvo que optar por la primera opción cuando se vio a sí misma caminando hacia el lugar de los hechos.

Su curiosidad era de temer. Y fue allí donde vio al causante de todo ese alboroto, un pequeño gato que se encontraba al borde de la ventana admirando el desastre causado por él.

—Sí que eres travieso, será mejor que el dueño del edificio no te vea o te querrá matar—le dijo mientras maniobraba para evitar tocar la basura hasta llegar al felino —Me pregunto si admitirán mascotas en el edificio—preguntó en voz alta cargando al animal y percatándose de una mancha de sangre dejada por el mismo en el lugar previo a donde se encontraba.

No lo pensó dos veces para llevárselo a su habitación, no podía ignorar a un animal herido y expuesto al peligro.

Así que a partir de ese día, no estaría sola en su nuevo _hogar._


	15. No es lo que esperaba

" _ **Mimato thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **05\. Are you f****** kidding me?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 118 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

 _ **N/A: Disculpen el título del capítulo, pero ya saben, Mimi estuvo en Estados Unidos y cuando se enoja, se le sale lo inglés (?).**_

.

.

.

Qué ridículo.

De esa forma Mimi Tachikawa describía los planes que su amigo de la infancia Tai le había propuesto realizar y es que la noche anterior él moreno había decidido llamar a la castaña para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Gran error.

Nada estaba bien y Mimi se encargó de contarle, con lujos de detalles, el porqué de su situación llegando a tardar incluso hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero aun así, más tardó ella hablando que el Yagami llegando a su apartamento en busca de mejorar su humor.

—Vamos Mimi, anímate, te voy a llevar a un lugar que sé que te va a encantar—le decía el moreno mientras conducía y observaba por el espejo retrovisor a su amiga que estaba tirada en los asientos de atrás, haciendo drama del porqué no podrá casarse y que su dignidad ha sido arrebatada.

—No lo entiendes Tai—le regañó ella intentando parecer severamente herida por la incomprensión de su amigo — ¿Qué harías tú si una chica te ve en bóxer y después te ve… ¡Te ve desnudo!? —vociferó abochornada por el simple hecho de recordar tal humillación, sin embargo su amigo no se lo tomó de ese modo.

—Bueno depende, si está buena, ten por seguro que quedamos en las mismas condiciones en menos de un minuto —contestó sonriente ganándose un golpe con el ramo de rosas que la Tachikawa tenía en sus manos — ¡Hey, Kari las hizo con mucho amor, no las trates así! —se quejó, pues había sido testigo del esfuerzo que puso su hermana en comprar ese regalo cuando se enteró de que pronto iría a visitar a Mimi, ahorró casi un mes para ello.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —Se lamentó la oji-miel —Por favor no se lo digas, me siento terrible por ello, Kari es un amor, no tiene la culpa de nada —continuó disculpándose hasta caer en cuenta de que no tenía por qué, según ella —Taichi Yagami, deja de decir tus estúpidas bromas, mira lo que me haces hacer—pasó de disculparse a echarle la culpa a él, típico de ella.

—Está bien, está bien, no le diré, pero ahora necesito un favor, cierra los ojos, ya estamos llegando.

— ¿Cuándo me piensas decir a dónde vamos? —cuestionó ella mientras obedientemente se cubría los ojos con sus manos causándole gracia al Yagami, en verdad es como una niña.

—No te lo puedo decir hasta que lleguemos, confórmate con saber que te gustará.

—De acuerdo, pero me las pagarás donde sea otra de tus bromas y terminemos en el supermercado con dos perritos y un bebé en cochecito—le regañó.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó —Por enésima vez, te digo que eso no nos volverá a ocurrir, ahora has silencio ¿Si? No me gusta cuando empiezas a hablar de esas cosas—murmuró con fingido enojo.

—Ni mi gisti ciandi hiblis di isis cosis—se burló ella, le encantaba molestar a Tai, se conocían desde niños, él era como su hermano mayor, junto con Hikari y ella tenían una gran hermandad.

— ¡Ya llegamos! —comentó el chico estacionando el auto y dando lugar a que la Tachikawa descubriera el lugar a donde habían llegado.

— ¡Taichi! —gritó emocionada al ver a su alrededor, pero el panorama cambió cuando vio algo _indeseable_ en él.

— _**¡TAICHI!**_


	16. Hikari, te contaré una historia

" _ **Mimato thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **06\. Vengo en son de paz**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 86 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¿Es broma, verdad? —lo que acababa de escuchar sólo confirmaba el hecho de que el destino tenía algo en su contra, el simple hecho de imaginar que la chica castaña es la mejor amiga de su mejor amigo es simplemente algo que merece estar clasificado como mala suerte.

—Claro que no—le dijo su amigo —Ella me lo contó todo y cuando me dijo la dirección de su apartamento supe que no había un tarado con tanta mierda encima como la tienes tú y mira, he acertado—se burló el moreno desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Miserable—se quejó el rubio —Y bien ¿Qué intentas hacer diciéndome todo esto? Sabes que no lo hice apropósito, así que escupe de una vez que está pasando por tu sucia cabeza, Yagami.

—Tranquilo Yamato, no tienes por qué alterarte—comentó Tai —Lo que sucede es que estoy en una situación incómoda, de la que obviamente no te has percatado…

—Ajá, al grano, Yagami—exigió rodando los ojos el oji-azul.

— ¡Déjame terminar, bastardo! —se quejó —Lo que intento decir es que tú, eres mi mejor amigo, no tengo de otra, y Mimi es mi mejor amiga, es como una hermana, en algún momento de nuestras vidas ustedes se volverán a ver y créeme cuando te digo que no querrás ver a Mimi Tachikawa enojada en un lugar público, y con lo que le has hecho ufff, será mejor que dejes tu testamento.

A pesar de las palabras del moreno, por la mente de Yamato Ishida sólo rondaba una cosa.

 _Se llama Mimi._

— ¡Hey! ¿Estás ahí?

—Sí, dime, ¿Qué propones?

—Encontrarnos para hacer las paces—declaró sin más el chico —Es lo mejor para todos.

—Es lo mejor para ti.

—Correcto, eso también.

—¿Qué te hace creer que voy a querer hacer las paces con esa chica?

—Vamos Yamato, actúas como si no te conocieras ¿En verdad vas a dormir tranquilo sabiendo lo que hiciste y que ni siquiera has ofrecido una disculpa formal? Agradece la oportunidad que el dios generoso Taichi Yagami te está dando, vamos, acepta.

Por la mente del Ishida giraba un gran problema, por una parte está el hecho de que no puede vivir encerrado en el apartamento por la incomodidad, por no decir miedo, que ofrece la posibilidad de encontrarse con Mimi.

Terrible.

Por otra parte, la idea viene de la cabeza de Taichi Yagami y con eso decía todo. Estaba a punto de declinar cuando observó un cartel que tenía en la parte trasera de su puerta.

" _ **Detente y piensa"**_

Ese era prácticamente su lema de vida, cómo es que no lo estaba aplicando ahora. Suspiró y se dio por vencido, tal como decía su amigo, era mejor arreglar las cosas a las buenas.

—Está bien, dime qué tienes en mente, Yagami.

—Sabía que aceptarías, bien, verás ¿Conoces la pista de hielo que está a unos cuántos kilómetros de ese edificio?

—Tú lo has dicho idiota, está a media hora en auto ¿Qué con eso?

—Bueno mañana llevaré a Mimi allí y tú….


	17. Invitado sorpresa

" _ **Mimato thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **17\. Invitado sorpresa**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 178 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

.

.

.

Yamato disfrutaba de la calidez de su hogar, le había costado mucho a él y a su padre establecer aquel edificio en ese lugar y sin embargo, lo habían logrado, dedicaban parte de su tiempo a su cuidado y mantenimiento, los inquilinos eran en su mayoría tranquilos, no causaban problemas, la mayor discusión que ha tenido con uno es por dejar la basura en el lugar equivocado, pues aquello aparte de antihigiénico, dificultaba la labor del personal de limpieza.

Había terminado de cenar, su padre ya se había retirado a dormir, aunque lo más seguro es que se encontrara viendo el partido de baseball de su equipo favorito, lo importante es que no fuera audible para él, no es que no le gustara los deportes, lo que le resultaba difícil de tolerar eran los gritos de fanático de su padre.

— ¡Corre, maldito, corre! —sí, precisamente esos, aunque estaba bien, pues no se escuchaba con la misma intensidad debido a la característica anti sonido de las paredes, aunque en el interior no fuera tan fuerte. Secó bien con un paño el plato que había terminado de fregar, después de la comida era él el responsable de la limpieza de los platos y cubiertos utilizados, frente a él, una ventana, la cual al estar en la planta baja le permitía admirar el paisaje exterior, sin embargo la noche había caído y poco era lo que podía mirar, por lo que se concentró en terminar su labor o al menos eso pretendía, pues vio como una sombra pasaba rápidamente por el cristal, lo cual lo hizo suspender su actividad y mirar atentamente en busca de lo que sea que haya visto.

Pero nada aparecía.

—No pudo ser mi imaginación—se concentró en la ventana esperando ver algo, pero un estruendoso ruido proveniente de un plato cayendo lo interrumpió y justo cuando miró hacia el lugar donde ahora yacían pedazos de cerámica, la sombra pasó por la ventana.

—Debe ser una broma—fue a buscar el recogedor y una escoba para limpiar el pequeño desastre, después de todo eso no se iba a limpiar solo.

Cuando retomó su labor, no parecía haber señales de lo que sea que hubiese sido aquello, por lo que lavar los platos sería lo más interesante que le ocurría esa noche.

O eso pensó, hasta que vio como un gato caminaba tranquilamente frente a su ventana.

Parecía que tendría un invitado a altas horas de la noche.


	18. No es un adiós, es un hasta pronto

" _ **Mimato thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **18\. No es un adiós, es un hasta pronto**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 183 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde estás gatito? —Mimi se encontraba buscando por toda la casa a su reciente mascota, pero era en vano, el animal ya no se encontraba allí.

—No puede ser que lo haya perdido—se lamentó decepcionada de sí misma, todo por dejar la puerta abierta, quién sabe dónde estará el pequeño, quizás se encuentre de nuevo entre la basura, quizás se lastimó de nuevo.

Las posibilidades de su paradero son infinitas.

—Pero te buscaré por cielo y tierra, lo prometo.

.

.

.

—Lamento no tener algo para que puedas comer—se disculpó Yamato —Internet dice que no puedes ingerir nada de lo que está en mi refrigerador, así que tenemos que ir por comida—al darse cuenta de la situación, el rubio decidió llevarse al felino de compras, para asegurarse de comprar comida para gatos, de manera que en ese momento se encontraban en el metro en dirección al supermercado de la ciudad.

No podía comprar cualquier comida, debía ser la mejor, y dudaba que en un mini súper pudiera encontrarla.

Bloqueó su celular y sujetó al gato con una mano, pues iba sobre su hombro admirando la oscuridad y el metro en dirección contraria que pasaba de vez en cuando.

—Parece que estás interesado en los vagones—bromeó Yamato cuando lo descubrió, sin embargo no era diversión lo que veía en sus ojos, el gatito parecía triste y nostálgico.

—De seguro extrañas a tu dueño—acertó el Ishida —Tendré que publicar los letreros de "Se busca" para informar que estás perdido, quisiera quedarme contigo, pero en el edificio no permitimos mascotas, es algo anti-higiénico y si no los cuidan bien, podrían molestar a los demás inquilinos, es por seguridad—no tenía idea de por qué le explicaba eso al animalito, pero sentía que debía hacerte saber cuáles eran los motivos de su decisión.

Así que esa noche sería la primera y última vez que pasarían juntos.

Y no supo por qué, pero sintió una gran tristeza dentro de él.


	19. De tristezas y encuentros

" _ **Mimato thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **19\. De tristezas y encuentros**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 107 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

.

.

.

La temporada de lluvia era evidente en los últimos días, pues aunque hiciera un día soleado y el calor más intenso, las gotas no tardaban en aparecer y cubrir a la ciudad con su presencia.

Y eso no excluía a Mimi Tachikawa, quien se encontraba revisando cada bote de basura en busca de su mascota, desde hace varias horas había iniciado su tarea, pero no había tenido resultado.

—Ni siquiera llegué a ponerle nombre—se lamentó con tristeza, había terminado de revisar el último bote y no había dado con su paradero, era su primera mascota y terminaba de esta forma.

No era justo. Las lágrimas salieron sin que se diera cuenta, era consciente de su pérdida.

Y le dolía.

.

.

.

—Sabía que ir a un supermercado surtido era la mejor opción, estoy seguro de que disfrutaste la comida—Yamato acarició al minino con una de sus manos y éste ronroneó en respuesta, sin embargo la realidad los golpeó y el rubio debía volver a casa a comenzar a imprimir los letreros.

Era lo mejor para el gatito y lo sabía.

—Vámonos a…mi casa—no podía utilizar la palabra nuestra, ni ahora ni nunca.

.

.

.

El Ishida y el felino se encontraban cerca del edificio donde residía el rubio cuando escucharon un par algo chocando contra el suelo.

—De seguro es algún vagabundo con los botes de basura—afirmó Yamato, por lo que ignoró el ruido, sin embargo hubo alguien que no lo hizo.

El gato había corrido a toda velocidad hacia el origen del ruido intrigando a Yamato, pues tardaba demasiado en salir y la lluvia no perdonaba, se intensificó aun cuando parecía imposible, el pequeño animalito era su prioridad, así que fue en busca de él y al doblar a la esquina de los botes vio una escena que no se esperaba.

Mimi Tachikawa aferrándose como nunca al gatito, con una sombrilla sobre ella y unas botas rosas para la lluvia a su lado.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?


	20. Promesa

" _ **Mimato thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **20\. Promesa**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 229 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

.

.

.

—Y eso fue lo que sucedió—debía admitir que estaba aliviado de conocer la verdad, a pesar de que ella estaba rompiendo las reglas, la podía entender, el gatito era adorable.

—Así que… ¿Crees que el dueño me deje conservarlo? —preguntó tímidamente la chica con el gato en brazos.

— ¿Cómo sabes que ya está enterado de tu situación? —hasta donde él sabía, en ningún momento le había informado de su posición, a no ser que Taichi lo hiciera.

—Porque se ve que eres un tipo adicto a las reglas, es obvio que después que te despidas del pequeño correrás con el dueño para decirle lo que ocurre.

— ¡Oye! — ¿De verdad parecía un amante de las reglas? Que se tome las cosas en serio no debería ser motivo para creer eso, por otra parte debía corregirla de su error, desde que conoció al animalito, decidió que lo mejor sería conservarlo, aunque ahora que analizaba la situación, definitivamente el destino de ese pequeño era ser amado.

—Te diré algo, sé quien administra el edificio y se encarga de su mantenimiento, estoy seguro de que admitirá a este pequeño contigo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó dudosa —Cuando le dije a Taichi que me mudaría aquí, me advirtió de que el dueño era malhumorado, ratón de oficina, engreído, arrogante, ermitaño y… ¿Te sucede algo? —la Tachikawa dejó de enumerar las cualidades al ver el ceño fruncido de Yamato.

—Estoy perfectamente—ni siquiera abrió la boca para decir eso, maldito Tai—Y estoy seguro de que el administrador no es así—garantizó.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque yo soy el administrador.

— ¿Y de verdad crees que Tai te describió mal? —cuestionó con burla.

— ¡Hey!

—Lo siento, lo siento, pero es increíble que seas tú.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Eres muy joven, la verdad es que no sé si te identificas con lo que dijo Tai, pero no pareces un mal tipo, además —Mimi levanto al gatito frente a ella —Vas a hacer la excepción para que este adorable pequeño pueda tener un hogar—dijo sonriente y sin quererlo ella hizo sonreír a Yamato.

Cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo.

—Sin embargo los demás no se pueden enterar, el edificio sería un desastre.

— ¡Claro! Es más, hay que hacer la promesa del meñique—declaró muy segura.

— ¿Del meñique? —Qué cosa era aquella promesa —¿Acaso eres una mafiosa y quieres cortarme el meñique para que no hable? Pues te recuerdo que estamos juntos en esto y…— ¡No Yamato! —le interrumpió ella intentando no estallar en risas —Me refiero a eso—soltó al gatito por un momento mientras entrelazaba los meñiques de ambos —Con este acto juramos guardar el secreto del este gatito viviendo conmigo ¿De acuerdo?

Yamato sonrió.

—De acuerdo.


	21. Chapter 21

" _ **Mimato thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **21\. Sensaciones**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 91 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

 _ **N/A: He caído enferma este din de semana, pero estoy un poco mejor, por lo que puedo continuar con la historia, espero no recaer UwU.**_

.

.

.

¿Por qué se sentía de ese modo?

La fémina, que con pocos días de haberse mudado al edificio del cual se enteró Yamato es el administrador, se encontraba tomando un descanso en el balcón de su apartamento, respirando el aire puro que la lejanía a la ciudad le permitía obtener, disfrutando del hermoso paisaje que la misma condición le proporcionaba, el sol que recién se asomaba la bañaba con sus rayos y le brindaba calidez.

Y sin embargo, ¿Por qué aquella sensación?

Sostuvo firmemente la tasa de té que se encontraba tomando, pues por alguna razón se sentía nervioso y hasta avergonzada, nada propio de ella, quizás era porque se encontraba en el periodo de adaptación a su nueva vida, aunque sabía que sólo era una mala excusa que quería utilizar pues ella no solía tener ese tipo de problemas.

Quizás el problema no era algo físico o ambiental, quizás…

Su teléfono sonó indicándole que tenía un mensaje, cuando vio el remitente una sonrisa adornó su rostro y con una alegría inesperada salió del lugar en dirección a algún lugar donde sabía que estaría feliz.

—Buen día Mimi.

—Buen día Yamato.

Ah, así que eso era.


	22. Chapter 22

" _ **Mimato thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **22\. Te veo, en verdad lo hago.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 112 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

.

.

.

La observaba, realmente lo hacía y se veía tan brillante.

Ir a dar un paseo en bicicletas junto con el pequeño gatito que habían albergado no sonaba a una mala idea. Y no lo era, sin embargo con la emoción, ella se había adelantado y con una sonora risa le pidió que la esperaba.

Y se sentía bien.

Ella, él, todo.

Encajaba tan perfecto.

¿Qué era aquella sensación?

— ¿Yamato? —le llamó. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos. — ¿Ocurre algo?

Para nada, todo estaba bien.

Muy bien, de hecho.

—Sigamos, estar sobre un puente con un gato en una canasta no parece seguro—aconsjeó él viendo como el felino saltaba varias veces de la rosada canasta que tenía su bicicleta, porque sí, él era quien lo llevaba, sin embargo la canasta la compró Mimi.

—Está bien—contestó sonriente —Hay un lindo lugar más adelante.


	23. Chapter 23

" _ **Mimato**_ _ **thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **23\. Peligro  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 150 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

.

.

.

—¡Yamato!

¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido? Tan sólo hace unos segundos se encontraba en la cima de la colina a la que había ido en bicibleta con Mimi y ahora estaba aferrándose al transporte de dos ruedas como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque de hecho así es.

Lo último que recuerda es que Mimi le había dicho que era su turno de llevar al gato, por lo que debía colocarlo en su canasta y sin objeción comenzó el traslado, Mimi se encontraba bebiendo agua sentada sobre una banca del lugar a la vez que aprovechaba para tomar un respiro, pues la subida fue difícil y casi le consume el aliento.

Yamato por su parte estaba llamando al gato que, sin querer —o quizás no— había quitado el freno de la bicicleta y esta había quedado a la voluntad de las fuerzas que actuaran sobre ella, el animal finalmente subió a la cesta luego de hacer sudar, más de lo que estaba, a Yamato.

—Oye—dijo con sus últimas fuerzas —¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Estás bien Yamato?—y fue aquella sorpresiva aparición lo que causó el desequilibrio del rubio, y por poco un paro miocardio, que lo llevó a su situación actual.

Bien, si tenía suerte, quizás la muerte acabaría con su dolor.

—¡Cuidado con el árbol!

O quizás no.


	24. Chapter 24

" _ **Mimato**_ _ **thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **y uno  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 228 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

.

.

.

—¿Todavía te duele?—Mimi era la encargada ahora de llevar a dos personas y un gato en una bicicleta, pues la de Yamato estaba irreconocible y en el estado en que se encontraba lo mejor era no llevar más carga de la necesaria.

—Sólo un poco—dijo con un quejido aferrándose a las pequeñas partes de metal de aquella monstruosidad con ruedas.

—Pero no lo entiendo, qué fue lo que ocurrió, estoy segura de haber puesto el freno y tampoco es como si me hubiera detenido justo en la cima de la colina, digo, se necesitaría un gran impulso para rodar como lo hiciste.

—Sí, yo tampoco tengo idea de qué sucedió—gruñó él mientras agradecía el estar de espaldas a ella, ya que le impedía ver su leve sonrojo, de repente el andar de los tres se detuvo llamando su atención.

—¿Oye qué te pasa? Casi me caigo—vociferó con inicios de enfado.

—¡Mira Yama! ¡Columpios!—respondió ella ignorándolo olímpicamente.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Vamos!—ella tomó su brazo y lo guió hasta el par de atracciones para infantes que había visto.

—Necesitas relajarte—le dijo sonriente.

—Necesito un doctor.


	25. Chapter 25

" _ **Mimato**_ _ **thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **25\. No estuvo mal  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 195 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

.

.

.

No había sido el paseo perfecto, aunque agradecían estar con vida.

Y no sabían cómo explicarlo, pero la sensación de satisfacción estaba en ellos.

Luego de charlar un rato, Mimi se encargó de llevar a Yamato en bicicleta hasta el hospital, en donde el doctor le dio una constancia de incapacidad por una semana, no fueron heridas graves, pero debía mantener reposo. El rubio estuvo a punto de refutar la desición, qué se supone que haría durante toda una semana en casa, debía ir a su trabajo y mantener el orden.

Pero cambió de parecer cuando la castaña se ofreció a cuidarlo ya que se sentía responsable por lo ocurrido.

—No estuvo tan mal—dijeron ambos al unísono desde sus respectivos balcones, mirando el atardecer y la aparición de la oscura noche.


	26. Pies descalzos

" _ **Mimato**_ _ **thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **26\. Pies descalzos  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 224 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

.

.

.

La miraba y se perdía en cada cosa que hacía, enredar su cabello en su dedo, ir a la cocina y preparar la comida más deliciosa que haya probado jamás, ir por un vaso de agua para que él pudiera tomar sus medicamentos.

Ella simplemente era alguien a quien no le podías quitar los ojos de encima, pero sobre todo, había algo que lo inquietaba.

—¿Sueles andar sin zapatos siempre?—señaló el hecho de que la chica estuviera descalza desde que llegó.

—Por supuesto, amo los zapatos, pero sólo los uso fuera de casa.

—Incluso con este frío ¿No te pones pantuflas?

—No—contestó de inmediato —Me gusta sentir el frío del suelo.


	27. Pasatiempos

" _ **Mimato**_ _ **thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **27\. Pasatiempos  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 130 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

.

.

.

—De manera que como son apartamentos, lo usual es que tengan una estructura básica similar, ya es cuestión del propietario si desea añadir o cambiar algo, por supuesto no muchos deciden realizar esta inversión ya que lo más probable es que en menos de un año terminen mudándose.

—Yamato, sólo te pregunté por el baño—comentó Mimi con notoria cara de aburrimiento al escuchar la historia de más de media hora que el rubio había comenzado a relatar para responderle.

—¡Oh!—se avergonzó —Está al fondo a la derecha.

—¿Cómo no lo supe?

* * *

—¿Qué tendrá ese chico por aquí? No parece ser del tipo que hace mucho, imagino que sus habitaciones están llenas de papeles de oficina—Mimi había decidido rondar un poco la casa, luego de ir al baño y haberle dado la última medicación del día al Ishida, era hora de un descanso, o eso creyó hasta que se preguntó qué hacia el rubio en su tiempo libre.

—Lo sabía—dijo al abrir la puerta de una habitación y ver que parecía una oficina un tanto retro.

—Qué aburrido.

—¿Qué es aburrido?—el oji-azul la sorprendió apareciendo por detrás de ella —¿Qué es aburrido, Mimi?—volvió a preguntar.

—L-Lamento haber entrado sin permiso—ofreció—Sólo me preguntaba qué hacías en tu tiempo libre, supuse que más trabajo de oficina lo que me pareció algo aburrido.

—Mimi—la llamó —Si hiciera trabajo de oficina en mi tiempo libre entonces, no estoy usando mi tiempo libre—le explicó —En casa no tengo mucho qué hacer, leo libros, hago ejercicios, limpio un poco, escucho música, cosas básicas que me logran desestresar.

—Ya veo—dijo ella, pero entre todo lo que había dicho hubo algo que llamó su atención —¿Lees libros?


	28. Gustos

" _ **Mimato**_ _ **thoughts"**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **28\. Gustos  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 148 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

.

.

.

—¡Vaya!—dijo impresionada —¡De verdad que tienes muchos libros!

—Bueno, sí—confesó, le había permitido a la Tachikawa ingresar a su biblioteca personal para que le diera un vistazo a sus libros. —¿Los has leído todos?—preguntó curiosa mientras se acercaba a uno de los estantes y revisaba el contenido de los mismos.

—Por supuesto, los coloco en los estantes de acuerdo a su contenido.

—¿Cómo es eso?—preguntó con interés.

—Simple—respondió—Si me ha gustado, se quedan en el estante principal, sino, los coloco en los demás. —Vaya, qué exigente—dijo con un tono de decepción en su voz.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—le había resultado extraño escucharla hablar así.

—Mira ese estante—señaló al catalogado como principal —¡Está casi vacío! ¡Sólo hay seis libros!—No es mi culpa—respondió encogiéndose de hombros —Son mis favoritos, no creo que existan otros que se les iguale.

—Y de un sólo autor —comentó ella —¡No puede ser!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ishitaka ¡Son de Ishitaka! —exclamó con emoción.

—¿También te gusta?—eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Me encanta!

Eso sí que era algo nuevo para él.


	29. Socializando

**_"Mimato thoughts"_**

 ** _Por: Lightkey27_**

 ** _29\. Socializando_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 122 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8._**

.

.

.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —había dicho sí por la emoción, pero ahora era cuando se cuestionaba el porqué de las cosas. —Hace un frío terrible, te puedes enfermar. —le aseguró manteniendo su postura seria velando porque ella no notara su tono de preocupación.

—Tomar aire fresco no le hace daño a nadie Yamato—le contestó ella —Y estoy muy bien abrigada —señaló su enorme chamarra rosa y su bufanda del mismo color —Además lo hago por ti, estoy segura de que a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo viviendo aquí nunca has dado una caminata por los alrededores o siquiera conoces los lugares cercanos.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo conozco! —Respondió de inmediato —Salgo a correr todos los días—añadió —Así que conozco este lugar mejor que tú.

— ¿A sí? —la mirada desafiante estaba en ella —Entonces ¿Cómo se llama el dueño de la panadería que está en la esquina? —preguntó señalándole el lugar.

No podía ser tan difícil de recordar, siempre que pasa por allí se detiene a ver las nuevas delicias en el mostrador e inclusive compra más de una bolsa, pero ¿Acaso sabía el nombre del vendedor?

—Es una panadería nueva—era una excusa muy tonta, pero no podía permitir que ella ganara, cuando la vio a la cara supo que había perdido, pues Mimi estaba a casi nada de estallar de la risa.

— ¡Qué curioso!—comentó en lugar de reír a carcajadas —El señor Tomoe me dijo que lleva aquí alrededor de diez años, ¿Será que nunca te habías fijado en ella?

—Sí, debe ser eso—dijo él, no sonaría tan mal si esa fuera la razón.

—Pero Yama, entonces ¿Cómo explicas las bolsas de pan en tu refrigerador con el logo del local? —lo había atrapado, era su fin.

Y para colmo de males, debía ir con ella al lugar pues se encargaría de hacerlo más sociable con los demás.

¿Qué estaba haciendo esa chica en su vida?


	30. Fotografías

**_"Mimato thoughts"_**

 ** _Por: Lightkey27_**

 ** _30\. Fotografías_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 153 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8._**

.

.

.

— ¿Qué haces? —luego de un recorrido de casi una hora y de presentarse un sin número de veces con una gran cantidad de personas habían regresado al apartamento del rubio a descansar un poco, tanto física como emocionalmente, pues ahora debía recordar y saludar a un gran número de personas cada vez que saliera al trabajo, sin embargo entre tanto ajetreo le llamó la curiosidad de que ella estuviera tan tranquila, en silencio.

Y al parecer concentrada pues no parecía haberlo escuchado.

— ¿Mimi? —la llamó.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede Yamato? ¿Tomaste tus medicamentos ya? —preguntó, pero ni siquiera lo miraba.

—Sí Mimi, pero…— ¡Listo! —celebró la castaña extendiendo lo que parecía ser varias fotos frente a ella.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Son las mejores fotos que tomé hoy, pasaron por un severo sistema de selección ¡Mira Yama, aquí estás con los niños del señor Godou! es una buena foto—en efecto lo era, por más increíble que pareciera la foto mostraba los sentimientos de ese momento, diversión, pero lo que más le impresionaba era el hecho de que a ella le interesara la fotografía.


	31. Pizza y una charla

**_"Mimato thoughts"_**

 ** _Por: Lightkey27_**

 ** _31\. Pizza y una charla_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 189 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8._**

.

.

.

—No sabía que eras tan buena fotógrafa—felicitó él, mientras aún miraba las fotos.

—Por supuesto que lo soy, soy una artista visual, es parte de mi trabajo, puedes pasar por mi departamento para que veas algunas de mis obras, sé que te gustarán.

— ¿En serio? —iba a preguntar algo más, pero de repente ella se levantó del suelo alarmada.

— ¡Esa es la hora! ¡Cielos santos! Me distraje tanto que olvidé hacer la cena. —era más que obvio que cocinar era de sus pasatiempos favoritos, pero lo que más le preocupaba era saltarse las comida, pues no era bueno para la salud.

—No te preocupes, podemos ordenar pizza. —dijo él a manera de solución.

—¿Pizza? —preguntó ella con duda.

—Sí Mimi, pi-zza ¿Qué nunca la has comido o qué? —dijo en broma, pero el rostro de ella parecía confirmar sus sospechas.—No puede ser ¿En serio nunca has comido pizza?

—Es que éramos una familia que hacía todo junto, hasta la comida, así que…

—No se diga más, hoy te darás cuenta de lo que te has perdido por toda tu vida.

* * *

—¿Y bien?...¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

—¡Viva la pizza!


	32. A tu espera

**_"Mimato thoughts"_**

 ** _Por: Lightkey27_**

 ** _32\. A tu espera_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 135 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8._**

.

.

.

Tenerla en casa ya se le había hecho una costumbre, era extraño que el silencio reinara en el lugar, aquello sólo significaba que se había acostumbrado a su compañía, no es que fuera algo malo, pero ¿Qué debía hacer con las ganas de verla que tenía? ¿Acumularla para el día siguiente? Aquello sólo funcionaría por un par de días más, pues gracias a sus buenos cuidados su recuperación ha avanzado muy rápido, debería ser una buena noticia, pero quería decir que no pasarían tanto tiempo como ahora.

Era un hecho que había tenido un gran impacto en su vida, gracias a ella había logrado conocer a todos sus vecinos ¡En un día! Jamás habría imaginado que eso fuera posible, pero así fue. El timbre de la puerta sonó, le extraña ya que si es quien imagina que es entraría como si fuera la suya, se levanta y a paso lento se dirige a la entrada sólo para ver que no hay necesidad de abrir pues ella se encuentra con una sonrisa esperándolo.

—Yama, ya sé a dónde iremos hoy—le notifica alegremente y él, sin ninguna objeción sale a acompañarla, pues desde hace tiempo la estaba esperando.


	33. Sonríe para mí

**_"Mimato thoughts"_**

 ** _Por: Lightkey27_**

 ** _33\. Sonríe para mí_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 14 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8._**

.

.

.

De todos los lugares nunca pensó que ella lo llevaría a uno tan singular, sin embargo lo agradecía, era aquel espacio al aire libre que necesitaba en su vida, sin nadie que lo viera, sin ruidos molestos, podría ir pacíficamente allí corriendo y sentarse a disfrutar de la belleza local.

Mientras se encontraba admirando el paisaje escuchó algún tipo de ruido familiar, cuando descubrió su origen se dio cuenta de que era de Mimi, había traído la cámara.

— ¿Nos tomamos una juntos Yama? El lugar es muy bonito como para no hacerlo—comentó y sin esperar a que él respondiera, tomó su mano y lo llevó a una peculiar silla que por aluna razón era la única en el lugar, una vez posicionados sintió como ella lo rodeó por la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y colocó la cámara al frente.

—Sonríe para mí Yama—sin querer respondió mentalmente a aquella frase.

 ** _"Sonreiría las veces que sea necesario para verte feliz"_**

Los pensamientos de su mente a veces lo asustaban.


	34. Compañía

**_"Mimato thoughts"_**

 ** _Por: Lightkey27_**

 ** _34\. Compañía_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 151 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8._**

.

.

.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba junto a ella más era consciente del hecho de que le estaba permitiendo adentrarse a su vida, Yamato Ishida jamás pensó que una chica estaría tanto tiempo con él, considerando su carácter y poca sociabilidad, era algo que veía imposible y sin embargo estaba ocurriendo, finalmente había llegado alguien que le mostrara esa gran parte del mundo que había ignorado durante tanto tiempo. No es que quisiera culpar a alguien por ello, sus padres se habían tenido que divorciar cuando él sólo tenía once años sin embargo no fue aquello lo que más le hirió, sino el hecho de que su pequeño hermano sintiera el mismo dolor, o más, de que su familiar se estaba, no, de que su familia se había roto.

Admitía que era, o es, un amargado, lo fue de pequeño y lo es de grande, simplemente hay cosas a las que no le encuentra gracia o sentido alguno, así de simple, quisiera decir **_No me importa_** o **_No es interesante_** pero simplemente no podía, porque sí le importaba y sí lo encontraba interesante, cada tema del cual hablaban era algo en lo que él podía participar.

Y eso era nuevo para él.

Era raro que para darse cuenta de que en verdad valora la compañía de Mimi se debieran encontrar tirados en el bosque hablando de cosas triviales, y como todo lo que había hecho en el día, no era algo típico de él.


	35. En el auto

**_"Mimato thoughts"_**

 ** _Por: Lightkey27_**

 ** _35\. En el auto_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad yo sólo los he tomado prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia basándome en la imagen 132 del topic "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8._**

.

.

.

No sabía por qué le asombraba descubrir el lugar donde se había estacionado, es más le extrañaba que no dijera algo.

—Mimi—ahí estaba, de seguro tendría un comentario que hacer al respecto.

—Dime—respondió.

—No olvides tu cámara—le dijo haciéndole entrega del aparato y alcanzándola para caminar a su lado.

—Oh…es verdad—la decepción estaba presente en su voz, pero no le reclamaría nada.

—Y por cierto Mimi—añadió él deteniéndose en seco y girando para verla —¿Me puedes decir por qué has estacionado el auto en medio de un campo de flores? —no percibía enojo o asombro, pero ella estaba feliz de que él preguntara.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó emocionada. —No lo sé, por un momento me había perdido y cuando bajé estábamos rodeados de flores ¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta? —cuestionó con tono de broma ante la supuesta falta de percepción del Ishida.

—Será porque alguien me había vendado los ojos hasta que subimos la colina. —era verdad, Tai le había comentado de ese lugar y ella decidió ir en busca de él por sí misma, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa para Yamato por lo que le había vendado los ojos para que no tuviera idea de a dónde se dirigían.

—¡Oh! Es cierto—comentó ruborizada. —Lo siento.

—Ya, no hay problema, pero sube al auto, parece que va a llover y no quiero un resfriado, es lo que menos necesito. —dijo él abriendo la puerta del auto y encendiéndolo mientras que la castaña imitaba su acción y se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Vamos por café ¿Sí? ¿Qué es un día de lluvia sin un buen café?

—Está bien, está bien.

…

—¡Qué buen servicio señor Ishida! —celebró la Tachikawa mientras tomaba de su bebida caliente.

—Sí, está bueno, ahora por favor ¿Te importaría bajar tus pies de mis rodillas? —llevaban andando así desde que fueron por el café y de eso hace más de media hora.

—Lo siento, ya está ¿Podemos pasar por el súper mercado? Quiero comprarle comida al gatito, se le está acabando.

—¿No has decidido un nombre aún?

—Pensé que eso es algo que deberíamos hacer juntos, pero estoy esperando a que te recuperes por completo para hacerlo.

—Qué considerada.

—Lo sé.


End file.
